Foutu Dumbledore
by moajackspa
Summary: /HIATUS INDÉTERMINÉ/ 10 mois, 1 sujet, 253 disputes, 3 baffes, 1 Serdaigle hystérique et désespérée, 1 Poufsouffle totalement à côté de la plaque, 1 Serpentard graisseux et au ton arrogant et 1 mystérieux Gryffondor. Eh bien, l'année risque d'être mouvementée.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour les gens !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic (ah oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai toujours pas écrit l'épilogue de l'autre ... Enfin bref.)**

**Cette fic sera écrite avec une Menthe-Sauvage (alias une grosse folle qui est inscrit sur fanfiction - à sa demande) et risque d'être assez apocalyptique.**

**J'écrirai le point de vue de Appoline, une. Quand à Menthe, elle s'occupera de Sai, une Poufsouffle. Les chapitres alterneront.**

**Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si il y aura une histoire d'amouuurrrr. À vous de décider.**

**Foutu Dumbledore (j'étais vraiment pas inspirée pour le titre) sera assez différent de Je T'aime Moi Non Plus et en conséquence, je ne sais pas si l'humour sera présent car Apolline est assez différente de Gabrielle au niveau psychologique.**

**Bon, j'ai tout dit.**

**Merci de lire et s'il vous plait, une petite review fera plaisir.**

**Update du 31 Aout 2013 ****: Cela fait bien deux ans que je n'ai pas touché à cette fiction et en relisant quelques reviews et surtout les chapitres postés, je me suis dit que cette fiction avait un petit potentiel ! Sachez que je n'ai pas pu écrire depuis deux ans à cause de mon BAC (je ne vous dis pas mes notes en sciences) mais maintenant que je suis (enfin !) « libre » et de ce fait, je crois que je vais me remettre à écrire, et sérieusement car j'ai toujours adoré cela !**

**Je vous préviens également que je vais réécrire un peu les chapitres déjà. Donc si vous aviez déjà commencé à lire cette fanfic, je vous conseille vivement de la relire car j'aurai changé quelques petites choses par ci, par là. Notez également que cette fiction sera désormais écrite par moi et moi seule vu que Menthe-Sauvage et moi-même avons perdu contact.**

* * *

Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout même.

Après tout, ce n'est pas bon augure de rassembler tous les élèves de cinquième année des quatre maisons dans la même salle. Sans compter que tous les professeurs sont alignés en rang d'oignons devant nous avec une tête de déterrés.

-Arrête de stresser, me murmure Alice.

Je regarde les yeux bleus de mon amie et secoue la tête.

-Alice, je te rappelle que _tous_ les cinquièmes années ont été convoqués dans _la même pièce_.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, fatiguée de mon pessimisme, ce qui signifie que le sujet est clos.

Nous nous approchons du Professeur McGonagall qui nous fixe de son regard perçant.

-Comme vous le savez, commence t-elle de sa voix sèche, cette année est très importante pour le tournant de votre vie car vous allez passer vos BUSE. En occurrence le corps enseignant – mais vu sa tête, je devine que c'est plutôt une idée farfelue de Dumbledore – a décidé que ce serait une bonne idée (elle renifla à ce mot) que des groupes de quatre soient formés pour préparer un exposé de votre choix à présenter devant un jury lors de vos BUSE.

Des murmures d'excitation fusent de toute part. Je vois Noa me sourire timidement et les Maraudeurs se lancer un regard triomphant, mais je reste méfiante. Est-il utile de rappeler que les professeurs ont convoqué les QUATRE maisons?

-En revanche, reprend McGonagall d'une voix déconfite, le professeur Dumbledore nous a stipulé de faire des groupes des quatre différentes maisons.

_Oh non c'est pas vrai_, je marmonne dans ma barbe et commençant à secouer la tête.

-Professeur? Interpelle Lily Evans, la major de notre promotion, vous voulez dire que nous allons former un groupe de quatre qui sera composé d'un élève d'une différente maison?

Un petit sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Noa est à Poufsouffle. Nous nous mettrons ensemble.

-Exactement Miss Evans … Sauf que ce ne sera pas vous qui formerez votre groupe, mais nous. Ou plutôt Dumbledore, marmonne t-elle assez haut pour que je l'entende.

Vient l'apocalypse. Je vois certaines personnes lever les bras au ciel. Quelques filles pleurent. Sirius Black et James Potter se mettent à sangloter sur l'épaule de l'un et de l'autre. Alice fait un signe de croix. Vous allez croire que tout cela est franchement ridicule et que ça ressemble à une comédie générale mais je vous assure que ce McGonagall vient de nous annoncer est horrible. Une coopération Serdaigle/Poufsouffle, ça aurait encore pu passer mais le fait d'être coincé avec un Gryffondor et un Serpentard dans la même pièce, c'est un peu comme être envoyé dans le No Man's Land.

Je me mets à réfléchir à toute vitesse et commence à me répéter calmement ce que nous allons subir pour ne pas succomber à la panique.

Nous allons donc passer le quart de notre année en compagnie de personnes que nous n'aurons (évidemment) pas choisis. Ô joie intense et pur bonheur.

Je sors de mes pensées et vois les professeurs aussi dépités que nous. A mon avis, ils doivent nous plaindre.

Il faut tomber dans un bon groupe, me chuchote Alice.

Elle a raison mais et si c'est Dumbledore qui les a formés, ça risque d'être plutôt apocalyptique.

McGonagall déroule un parchemin et je peux presque entendre un roulement de tambour dans ma tête tellement que la tension est lourde et palpable.

-Pour le premier groupe, Monsieur Pettigrow représentera la maison de Gryffondor, Monsieur Nott, celle de Serpentad, Monsieur McMillan, Poufsouffle et Mademoiselle Morion, Serdaigle.

Alice me lance un regard terrifié et la foule eut un petit couinement général. Nott avec un des Maraudeurs, Alice pouvait déjà faire ses adieux à sa famille et commencer à creuser sa propre tombe.

-Evans, Mucilber, Cromwell et Bohen.

Les groupes défilent et je me demande si Dumbledore n'a pas fait exprès de ne PAS avoir fait les groupes par affinité. A croire qu'il a choisit les personnes qui se détestent pour les coller ensemble.

Noa fut appelé.

Pour ceux qui ça intéressent, Noa est un de mes plus proches amis. C'est un Poufsouffle dans tous les sens du terme, très doux, gentil et loyal. Il est plutôt grand et c'est le seul garçon de cinquième année qui aborde une barbe naissante.

Mais au lieu que ce soit moi qui rejoigne mon ami, ce fut Crystal Haibara – la Serdaigle la plus énervante de notre maison. Crystal n'est pas une de ces garces qui drague tout ce qui bouge mais c'est tout simplement une fille parfaite. Jolie, brillante, pacifique, populaire. La perfection n'est pas amusante mais elle colle parfaitement à cette fille. Elle a un sorte de charisme qui attire n'importe qui, autant que les filles que les garçons. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle est modeste. Elle est presque gênée d'être populaire et aimée.

Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, hein. Mais bon voilà. Toute fille a déjà ressenti cela non ? Cette impression de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

-Monsieur Rogue.

Un grand machin noir se dégage de la foule et je pleins sincèrement les personnes qui vont faire équipe avec le Serpentard qui marche d'un air supérieur vers McGonagall. Ce type est le plus pénible de Poudlard après Crystal Haibara. Au contraire de la Serdaigle, Severus Rogue se croit l'être le plus parfait et le plus intéressant de tout l'univers. Son égo surdimensionné est exaspérant vu que son physique est à faire peur à un loup-garou. Teint cireux, cheveux graisseux, corps squelettique et des yeux noirs à faire glacer les enfers. Vous m'avez compris. Un vrai mannequin.

-Sai Ravendraan

Une fille menue, aux cheveux très courts et à la peau très noire sort des rangs la tête baissée. Elle semble vouloir rentrer sous terre, ou du moins devenir invisible. Elle arrive aux côtés de Rogue et n'ose pas regarder sa tête. D'ailleurs il ne vaut pas mieux. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour elle. Elle a vraiment l'air de la prototype Pouffsouflienne. Petite, timide, prête à aider la première personne qui à besoin de soutient, complètement l'air paumée …

-Pour la maison de Serdaigle, Louisa Harville.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Je rêve où ils viennent de dire mon nom ?

Tous les regards se posent sur moi et je me rends compte que non, je n'ai pas rêvé et que je vais bel et bien faire équipe avec Severus Rogue et une Poufsouffle au nom impossible à prononcer.

-Euh … Miss Harville? M'interpelle le professeur Flitwick, mon directeur de maison.

-Je … Hum … Oui … Pardonnez-moi, je balbutie en marchant rapidement aux côtés de la Poufsouffle.

Vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je me poste à côté de Luciseverus.

Je baisse la tête et fixe mes chaussures. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là. Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Je songe sincèrement aller voir Dumbledore pour le supplier de changer de groupe. Je suis même prête à bouffer tous les citrons qu'il veut.

-Bien, reprend McGonagall en me lançant un regard acerbe. Et maintenant, la maison de Godric Gryffondor sera représentée par Sirius Black.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce serait super sympa de laisser une petite review!**

**Bien à vou**s.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews ! Saviez-vous que les reviews sont les choses les plus encourageantes qu'un auteur peut recevoir ?**

* * *

_-Bien, reprend McGonagall en me lançant un regard acerbe. Et maintenant, la maison de Godric Gryffondor sera représentée par Sirius Black._

C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté. Plus personne ne respirait.

Sirius Black allait faire équipe avec Severus Rogue, une Poufsouffle qui n'avait rien demandé à personne (bon, je l'admets, je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir de son prénom) et moi. MOI. Une Serdaigle, sérieuse et relativement sympa. Avec les deux types que se détestent le plus au monde.

En effet, une des seules personnes qui ne craint pas Rogue, c'est Sirius Black. Depuis le premier jour, une haine s'était installée entre eux sans que personne ne le sache, ce qui finissait souvent par des menaces de mort et des retenues à tout bout de champ.

Black se passe négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux et se met à ricaner.

Rogue eut un légèrement mouvement vers sa ceinture mais dut se retenir de sortir sa baguette. Après tout, une retenue dès le deuxième jour ne valait pas le coup.

Le Gryffondor se dirige vers moi, les mains dans les poches, me sourit, fait un signe à la Poufsouffle et lance un magnifique rictus à Rogue qui est à l'extrémité de notre ligne. Ce dernier s'apprête à aboyer quelque chose lorsque la Poufsouffle se racle la gorge en regardant en biais le Serpentard. D'accord, elle joue le drapeau blanc.

Les trois derniers groupes furent appelés et dans un silence mortuaire, ce fut le Professeur Chourave qui prit la parole.

-Maintenant que vous connaissez vos groupes, nous vous laissons la matinée libre pour essayer de trouver un sujet. Evidemment, il n'y aura pas de miracles – elle fixe tour à tour mes deux coéquipiers – mais nous espérons que vous trouverez un terrain d'entente avant la fin de l'année.

Elle secoue la tête, peu convaincue par ses propres paroles et j'eus un petit rire ironique. La seule chose sur laquelle Black et Rogue seraient d'accord, ce serait de s'entretuer.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

* * *

Black était appuyé sur un coin de la pièce, Rogue le fixait, sa baguette prête à toute attaque alors que la Poufsouffle, Sai Ravejesaispasquoi les regardait d'un air peiné. Non mais sincèrement, comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait être compatissant avec les deux plus gros imbéciles de la Terre ? Moi, tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était qu'ils se déchiquettent en de millions de petits morceaux pour changer de groupe. J'avais finalement renoncé à aller voir Dumbledore et ses citrons premièrement parce que ça n'aurait servit à rien et deuxièmement parce que j'étais trop peureuse d'aller adresser la parole au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Je soupire. Au moins, on avait réussi à se rassembler dans une salle – enfin bon, après une bataille acharnée contre Rogue. Il ne voulait pas de retrouvé à moins de 10 mètres de Black et j'ai du dénicher une salle assez grande pour que les souhaits de monsieur soient exaucés.

-Bon, on a neuf mois pour trouver un sujet hors du commun, qu'il soit du monde sorcier ou moldu. Alors je vous préviens, je ne veux pas que ma moyenne soit plombée parce que vous ne vous pouvez pas vous blairer, tous les deux ! C'est clair ?

Je regarde à tour de rôle Black et Rogue, les yeux lançant des éclairs. On ne rigole pas avec les notes.

-Je suis d'accord, susurre Rogue, j'estime que même si nous avons le plus idiot de tous les Gryffondor dans le groupe, notre note pourrait être tout à fait correct. Après tout, Harville n'est mauvaise qu'en Potions et en Histoire de la Magie, en revanche, elle excelle en Sortilège et Métamorphose. Quand à Ravendraan, j'ai remarqué que ses réflexes étaient excellents et que sa culture générale était étonnante. Tout ceci sera équilibré par mon don en potion et mon habilité à la Botanique.

Et voilà pourquoi je déteste Severus Rogue. Il sait tout, connait tout sur tout le monde et a un ton tellement arrogant que je me demande comment les camarades de chambre du Serpentard ne l'avaient pas étouffés dans son sommeil.

-Oui, c'est ça, je lâche avec un petit signe de la main, ce qui fit eut l'effet d'effacer le rictus de Luciseverus et de faire rigoler Sirius. Qu'est-ce que vous vous proposez ?

Généralement, je suis d'une nature assez timide, mais lorsqu'on me parle de boulot, je peux devenir assez inquiétante, voir effrayante.

-Une potion ! Propose automatiquement le Serpentard.

Mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites tant que cette réponse me parait stupide pendant que Saï secoue le tête, dépitée et que Black s'esclaffe bruyamment.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Black? Aboie Rogue avec un regard mauvais.

Sincèrement, comment est-ce que le Gryffondor arrive à ne pas être effrayé ? A sa place, je serai partie en courant.

-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans les potions, explique le brun tout en s'asseyant sur une chance, je suis sûr que le Quidditch nous rapportera une excellente note.

-Le Quidditch ? Répète Rogue, non mais pauvre vieux, t'y es pas du tout ! _Tout le monde_ va faire sur le Quidditch. C'est évident. Ce serait beaucoup trop facile. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu feras hein? Tu expliqueras les règles? Monteras sur ton petit balai pour montrer _à quel point_ tu sais bien voler? Non désolé. Je veux bien tous les sujets sauf le Quidditch. Et comme je suis le meilleur en potions, je n'ai qu'à faire une potion trop complexe pour vous et on aura tous un Optimal.

-Stop, je t'arrête ! Je l'interromps.

Je prends une grande inspiration, ignorant l'horrible regard noir du Serpentard qui doit être meurtrier.

-Premièrement, je reprends calmement en espérant de ne pas recevoir un Avada Kedavra dans la figure, c'est un travail d'équipe. Si il faut que ça marche, on doit tous y donner du sien. Les juges ne sont pas bêtes. Ils remarqueront bien si nous avons coopéré ou pas. Nous allons devoir nous répartir les tâches. Deuxièmement, je suis nulle en potions, Sai ne doit pas en mener large et Black … Black, on s'en fiche … Alors, les potions, je vote contre.

Bon, et voilà. C'est comme ça que je vais mourir. Assassinée par un Serpentard parce que j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les potions. Triste destin.

-Bien envoyé Harville ! S'exclame Sirius en brisant en même temps le gros blanc qui s'était imposé, pas de potions, je suis cent pour cent pour !

-Mais alors, on fait sur quoi? Marmonne Rogue avec un sourire arqué.

-Pourquoi pas une étude sur les Moldus ?

Totalement étonnée, je me retourne ver Sai qui vient de murmurer timidement ces quelques mots.

* * *

**Une petite review? (:**

**PS: Le syntax et la conjugaison doit être détestable à lire. Si quelqu'un veut bien devenir bêta pour cette fiction, ça me sauverait la vie!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voici le premier (et dernier) chapitre écrit par Menthe-Sauvage.**

**Comme Sai est son personnage, je ne souhaite pas écrire des chapitres sur son point de vue car je risque de déformer ce que Nono avait prévu pour elle. **

**Ce chapitre permettra donc de donner un aperçu sur la personnalité de Sai.**

**C'est un chapitre très drôle à mon goût et bien écrit donc un gros bravo à Nono.**

* * *

Mon idée semblait avoir pétrifié mes charmants compagnons. Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à relever la tête. Parce que j'ai beau avoir des super jolis petons, ça va sembler un peu louche que j'y accorde autant d'attention. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons … NON. Lève la tête. Et surtout, reste caaaaalme.

Rester calme, rester calme, rester calme….

Rogue semble avoir eu une attaque. Y' a plus rien dans ses yeux, on dirait que son âme s'est envolée au pays des bisounours. Elle a de la chance tiens. Parce que ce fabuleux endroit, moi j'aimerais bien y aller. Maintenant en tout cas. Parce que Rogue me fait PEUR. Preuve que j'ai peur, je raconte n'importe quoi. Je ne survivrais pas dans ce groupe.

Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver…

Black eut un petit sourire. Je suis sûre qu'il n'était pas spécialement motivé, mais il sourit. Rien que pour énerver Rogue. J'en suis sûre. Pourtant mon idée n'a pas l'air si mal. Enfin. C'est ce qu'il me semblait quand je l'ai proposée. Maintenant, vu la tête qu'ils tirent tous, j'aimerais bien … Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais bien ? Ah oui. Être ailleurs que là. Note à moi-même: ne jamais, JAMAIS perdre le fil d'une conversation… avec moi-même au milieu de ces deux spécimens d'haine viscérale. Ne serait-ce que pour des raisons stupides, genre ma survie.

Rester calme … Tiens? La Serdaigle – Harville je crois – me regarde d'un air plutôt intéressé.

...

Ah non. Ok. Autant pour moi. Elle était pas intéressée comme ça. En fait, il semblerait que c'est mon idée qui l'intéresse. Mouais.

Bon. Le silence devient légèrement … pesant. Enfin pesant. Pire que ça quoi.

Normal.

Re-bon. Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de parler? Ne serait-ce que pour maudire Dumbledore…

Non. On va continuer à jouer les carpes. Stupide.

-Si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave, je finis par lâcher d'une voix craintive.

Je hais ma voix. Et je hais ma timidité.

-Je suis désolée…

Oh non. Non. NON. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Mais quelle cruche!

-Ca me paraît être une bonne idée, avec des Serpentards dans tous les groupes, on peut dire qu'on fera original!

-Ca veut dire quoi ça Harville? Aboya Rogue à la Serdaigle.

-Pas la peine de m'agresser ! Répliqua t-elle en retour. À en juger par ta réaction, ma remarque est justifiée. Ce ne sera surement pas le sujet de prédilection de tous.

-Oh mais c'est pas grave, on peut faire autre chose … je marmonnai faiblement.

-Non, Ravanbcdha … Sai. On ne fera pas autre chose. C'est un sujet qui va plaire au jury, trancha Harville.

-Black…

-Quoi Rogue? Tu quémandes mon approbation? Je te la donne volontiers.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas ce que quémandait Rogue. Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment approchée de ce Serpentard. Il paraît qu'il terrorise toute l'école, mais il n'a jamais dû faire attention à moi. Même s'il connaît mon nom. Bref.

Après une lutte acharnée, où chacun défendit ses idéaux … Enfin, où Black parla calmement, doucement, d'une voix propre à faire sortir de ses gonds n'importe quel Serpentard ayant un tant soit peu d'amour propre et Rogue qui n'arrêtait pas de geindre parce qu'il voulait faire son exposé sur les potions.

Finalement, Harville finit par hurler ce qui eut pour effet de calmer un peu tout le monde. D'une voix ferme et tranchante, mon idée fut acceptée (ou plutôt ordonnée par la Serdaigle).

Rogue grommela tout seul pendant un moment, mais je dus reconnaitre que ses paroles contrastaient avec l'air qu'il avait affiché quand j'avais lancé mon idée. Apparemment, Harville avait visé juste en présentant l'originalité de la chose. Elle avait réussi à l'appâter. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semblait.

-Bon. Alors il va falloir s'organiser, histoire de ne pas trop perdre de temps, commença à débiter Rogue, on se verra tous les vendredis soirs toutes les deux semaines. Bien sûr, entre les deux, on fera des recherches …

-T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ou quoi ?

Ouh là Harville … Tu t'embarques dans un truc mortel là …

-On ne doit pas se la jouer perso Rogue, on doit se mettre TOUS d'accord et trouver un sujet qui nous plait et qui plaira pour qu'on ait une super note pour nos BUSE.

Je t'approuve à fond Harville. Il ne faudrait pas que Serpentseverus s'attitre tous les mérites.

-Je propose qu'on se voie plus souvent, finit-elle par lâcher.

Mais vu la tête qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue.

Black manqua de s'étouffer et Rogue claqua sa langue contre son palais, signe de mécontentement.

Harville lança un regard à ce dernier ce qui me fit penser qu'elle le considérait comme une espèce peu évoluée à classer entre les brosses de toilettes et les … les … bref, quelque chose d'approchant.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça, « qu'on se voie plus souvent » ? demanda Rogue.

-Au moins deux fois par semaine, trancha la Serdaigle.

Je faillis mourir sur place. DEUX FOIS PAR SEMAINE ? MAIS ELLE SORT D'OÙ CELLE-LÀ ? ELLE VOULAIT SE FAIRE EMBROCHER OU QUOI ?

-Il semblerait que le grand Gryffondor mystérieux cherche à communiquer avec nous, susurra Rogue en regardant avec un rictus Black qui paraissait effectivement vouloir prendre la parole

Le ton de Rogue était vraiment sarcastique. Je sais qu'il agit comme ça tout le temps, mais je n'y avais jamais été confrontée. Ca a un côté … malsain. Et affreusement comique. Quand on observe la situation de l'extérieur bien sûr.

-_Deux fois par semaine_? Répéta le Gryffondor en se redressant de sa chaise où il était appuyé, tu crois vraiment que tu vas me rajouter du boulot en _en plus, _me forcer à fréquenter Servilo? Tu délires un peu là, Harville … Moi qui croyais que tu étais une fille intelligente, contrairement à toutes ces femelles gloussantes et stupides …

On dirait qu'elle n'apprécie pas. Pas du tout. Ses joues ont pris une jolie couleur rouge.

-Répète un peu ça Black ? Siffla t-elle.

-Une de ces filles blondes qui rient à la moindre de mes blagues …

Héhé. Explosion dans cinq … quatre … trois … deux …

-ESPÈCE DE GRYFFONDOR CRÉTIN ET ARROGANT QUI NE SAIT MÊME PAS UTILISER SON CERVEAU ! ALORS MAINTENANT TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER, JE NE VEUX QUE DU BIEN POUR NOTRE GROUPE. J'ESTIME QUE J'AI ÉTÉ ASSEZ GENTILLE AVEC VOUS DEUX – elle pointa du doigt Rogue et Black – ET QUE JE VEUX FAIRE POTION, ET QUE JE VEUX FAIRE QUIDDITCH … SAI ET MOI AVONS ASSEZ PATIENTÉ. ALORS MAINTENANT …

Ouhhhhh … Pas mal, mais je pensais qu'elle aurait attendu un peu plus …

Black la regarde d'un nouvel oeil. On dirait qu'il a … peur ?

Parce qu'entre le «Tu crois peut-être que passer ton temps à te pavaner!» et le «Mystérieux de pacotille!» faut dire qu'elle avait pas repris son souffle et qu'elle a de la voix.

Là, ça devient un peu risqué et j'ai la bonne idée de me reculer silencieusement dans un coin. Prudence.

-Toi aussi tu préfères t'éloigner dans ces cas-là? Me demanda Rogue avec un grand sourire.

-Euh…

-Tu sais, je sais que tu ne parles jamais beaucoup, mais il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses un effort …

_Je rêve ou il me donne des ordres là?_

-… Parce que si jamais ta discrétion nuit à des échanges d'idées, je te préviens que je me débrouillerai pour que tu ouvres la bouche.

Ok. Il le prend comme ça. Je sens que moi aussi je vais …

-Et puis, il faudrait arrêter d'essayer de vouloir m'aider. Je te vois venir avec tes petits yeux de chien battu.

-De t'aider ? Je couinai.

-Oui, tu me regardes toujours avec te yeux de chien battu.

Là, je suis vraiment au pays des bisounours, un Serpentard pense que je veux l'aider?

-Oh et puis, tant qu'on y est … reprit t-il de sa voix hautaine, totalement exaspérante.

-NON, MAIS TU VAS ME LÂCHER OUI? C'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS TIMIDE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS M'ÉNERVER! JE NE VOIS PAS EN QUOI LE FAIT QUE JE NE PARLE PAS BEAUCOUP NUIRAIT À NOTRE GROUPE! ON PEUT ÊTRE DISCRET ET EFFICACE. ET À CE QUE JE SACHE, ON N'A TOUJOURS RIEN COMMENCÉ, PARCE QUE TOI ET BLACK ÊTES TOUJOURS OCCUPÉS À VOUS ENVOYER DES CONNERIES AU VISAGE! ALORS S'IL Y A QUELQU'UN ICI QUI NUIT AU GROUPE, CE N'EST CERTAINEMENT PAS MOI, PARCE QUE MON IDÉE, ET BIEN ELLE A ÉTÉ ACCEPTÉE _ELLE !_

Sur ce, je sortis vite de la salle, parce que les larmes commençaient à arriver. Je me méprise. Mais j'ai envoyé chier Rogue. Pas mal quand même.

* * *

-Sai?

Je sèche mes yeux d'un revers de manche. Je crois que tout mon courage a fichu le camp dès que j'ai arrêté de hurler sur Rogue. Merlin … Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

-Je croyais que les Poufsouffles étaient calmes … me dit Harville avec un petit sourire.

Silence.

-Je voulais te dire … Bravo, murmure t-elle.

-Hein?

-Bravo. Il le méritait, tu sais. Je ne sais pas si c'était une très bonne idée, mais bien joué. Au moins, il va arrêter de vouloir nous diriger.

-Euh … Merci. Alors bravo à toi aussi. Pour avoir rabaissé Black.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

-C'était un peu stupide mais j'espère qu'il retiendra la leçon, ce bellâtre prétentieux et arrogant.

-C'était vite fait, bien fait.

On se sourit. Visiblement, on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Bon, on y retourne? Je demande.

-Comme si on avait le choix, murmura t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est vrai, je rigole doucement. Allez viens.

Elle attrape mon bras, et je remarque à quel point je suis minuscule à côté d'elle. À quel point je suis insignifiante.

Elle remue les lèvres et je suppose qu'elle s'adresse à moi.

Elle commence à parler de tout et de rien. De sa meilleure amie, d'une certaine Crystal Haibara qu'elle peut pas blairer, de son frère …

Elle parle, elle parle, elle parle mais je crois que je commence à la trouver plutôt sympathique dans son genre.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aimez, en tout cas je me suis bien marrée en lisant ce chapitre ! **

**Merci pour les reviews et si quelqu'un veut s'aventurer à devenir bêta, je prends !**


End file.
